Candy boy next door
by Saku-Chin
Summary: Esta es la historia de unos simples vecinos de edificio pero en el mismo recinto, esta es la historia de un romance que fluyó tras el odio, miedo y celos. Esta es la historia de un chico antisocial, con trauma social y que no sale de casa, enamorado de su vecino de enfrente, su primer e único amor de toda su vida. Pero...espiar esta mal, ¿No?


Esta es la historia de unos simples vecinos de edificio pero en el mismo recinto,.

Esta es la historia de un romance que fluyó tras el odio, miedo y celos.

Esta es la historia de un chico antisocial, con trauma social y que no sale de casa si no es para hacer la compra cuando ya no queda ni un grano de arroz para comer.

Esta es la historia de un gigantón que pilla a su vecino de enfrente espiar a su mejor amigo por la ventana con unos prismáticos y se prometió a sí mismo en ese instante no dejar que el amor de su vecino por su mejor amigo se cumpliese, tan solo por el bien de la chica que ama. ¿Os sentaríais a leer esta humilde historia de estas dos personas? Si es así, disfrutar con la vida de estos chicos, viviendo con ellos como tu mundo puede dar un giro completo y como la vida e el amor no es tan fácil como muchas veces lo pintan.

Bienvenidos a ''Candy boy next door''.~

Un nuevo día se anunció con el amanecer, cubriendo el cálido sol aquellos dos edificios vecinos del cúmulo de nieve y aquel frio.

Aomine bostezó, mientras el despertador le crispaba los nervios desde el otro lado de la cama. Madrugar se había convertido ya en una costumbre, pero en días tan fríos como aquel, era como si las sabanas se aferrasen a él de manera mucho más cariñosa. No sin esfuerzo, rechazó aquel cálido afecto y se levantó, enfundado en una ropa de andar por casa que, pese a los años, aún le abrigaba. Traspasó el salón y corrió las cortinas del gran ventanal que ocupaban lo largo de la pared, viendo sin ver la fachada vieja del edificio de enfrente. A continuación jugueteó con el perro que aún seguía enroscado en su cama junto al sofá, encendió la televisión y siguió de largo a la cocina, justo al fondo, para empezar a prepararse el desayuno.

[En aquel edificio de fachada vieja de enfrente...]

Tres despertadores sonaron a la vez, y por ultimo el móvil con una melodía conocida de los comerciales de la televisión. Un hombre menudillo se levantó lentamente, hecho completamente una oruga con el edredón alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Asomó la cabeza por el borde, un mechón azulado a la vista, lo suficiente para ver con tan solo una mirada, sin necesidad de tocar aquel cabello que era tan suave como la seda. Aunque en esos momentos pareció que un huracán le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, de lo alborotado que lo tenía. Se terminó de levantar de la cama con un gatuno bostezo, caminando hacia el baño para luego de hacer sus necesidades, volviendo al poco después con una botella de agua caliente enrollada en una fina toalla blanca , la cual abrazaba para entrar en calor por culpa de ese congelante frio con su cepillo de dientes en la boca. Corrió las cortinas de la amplia ventana, observando como en el edificio de enfrente, su primer y único amor,se preparaba para irse. Cogió sus prismáticos con su mano libre, mientras con la otra apretaba contra él la botella de agua caliente en su abdomen, y observó mas de cerca lo que el joven moreno hacia, susurrando un ''Hola'' con una voz apagada al perro y un ''Buenos días'' a su vecino.

Mientras el pan de molde de Aomine se tostaba, él sacó de la nevera el queso para untar y la mermelada, haciendo malabares después con la leche y el zumo mientras el perro le saltaba sobre las rodillas. Con el entusiasmo de alguien que ya ha pasado por el baño a refrescarse, imitó un jugador que salía en televisión, estirando el cuerpo como si apuntase a una canasta imaginaria y aspirase a hacer un perfecto tiro de tres puntos. Con una sonrisilla bailándole en la cara, se sentó por fin a desayunar, controlando el reloj y atendiendo, poco después, una llamada de quién, supuestamente, se quedaría unos días en su casa en su paso por la capital. Le vio asentir y después hacer una mueca muy suya, colgando al cabo de un rato para darle otro mordisco a la tostada y un largo sorbo al café.

El peliazul sonrió muy levemente, casi invisible al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, con el perro pegando divertidos saltos detrás suya. Ladeó la cabeza en cuanto vio atender el teléfono y ver aquel gesto de desagrado infantil. Acercándose mas a la ventana para verle mas de cerca hasta chocar con un fuerte estruendo contra el cristal, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. -Auch...-

Como rutina de todas las mañanas, Aomine se dió un baño después del desayuno, desapareció por el hueco de la habitación, y se vistió para ir a la universidad. Aquel día en concreto, pareció saltarse ligeramente el orden de salida, pues volvió a meterse en la cocina para preparar un buen termo de café. Tenía una reunión con algunos de sus amigos aquella mañana; y entre idas y venidas con el móvil en la mano, no se percató de que dejaba la cafetera hirviendo al borde de la encimera. Aligerando el paso, se enfundó en una gruesa chaqueta azul, una bufanda y cogió, al salir, la mochila del perchero.

El pelizul se sentó sobre sus rodillas, sobándose la parte de detrás de la cabeza, adolorido. Se puso nuevamente de pie, dejando la botella de agua caliente en el suelo junto al gordo edredón. Cogió los prismáticos, y pilló a su vecino justo cuando salia por la puerta. Paseó la mirada por aquel piso, hasta divisar aquella cafetera hirviendo al borde de la encimera, con el perro debajo de esta, haciendo la croqueta. El hombre menudillo abrió ampliamente los ojos, tanto como los labios, dando un jadeo de miedo. Hasta que apartó rápidamente la mirada acompañado de un gemido de dolor por el propio perro que acababa de recibir aquella cafetera hirviendo, encima. Miró hacia los lados tras unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, mas que nervioso y mas aún, temeroso por el exterior. Sabia que tenía que ir al rescate de aquel perro...

Corrió hacia su habitación, y se vistió con lo primero que pilló, unos vaqueros ajustados negros y un suéter azulado. Se peinó con la manos con suma rapidez, y salió de su piso corriendo, abrigado con su gorda chaqueta marrón chocolate y sus cutres y negras deportivas, con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada del exterior y quedarse estático sin poder moverse. Cruzó ya con los ojos entreabiertos la urbanización, y entró en aquel edificio moderno, jadeante. Subió al piso correspondiente y calló al suelo a cuatro ''patas'', delante de aquella puerta, con el perro quejándose y gimoteando de dolor. Lo cual le destrozaba por dentro al hombre. Apoyó la oreja contra la puerta, y con ello también ambas manos.

-¿Nigou...? Hola pequeño...¿te duele mucho...?- Musitó el hombre, habiéndose inventado aquel nombre. El perro gimoteó de dolor en respuesta. -Dios...¿Si? ¿Te duele mucho mucho? Nigou...- Sollozó el hombre de piel albina suavemente, sufriendo al lado de aquel perro. -Ahora pediré ayuda, aguanta.

Pero en esos instantes el peliazul no se dio cuenta de una gran presencia detrás suya, un chico de cabellos morados y largos, con una piruleta en la boca, le miraba con una expresión de total confusión y desconfianza. Pensando qué hacia ese niño enfrente de la puerta de su ahora supuesta casa que compartiría con Aomine.

-¿Un niño?- Se acercó a él, agachando a su altura.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó muy cerca.

El corazón del peliazul se detuvo ahí mismo.


End file.
